justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Aquila Metro ST
The Sakura Aquila Metro ST is a modified/tuned sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Sakura Aquila Metro ST is a tuned variant of the Sakura Aquila City. The Metro ST has a body kit, new, wider wheels and a spoiler. Its rear end is clearly based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V while it's body shape and midsection (adopting the coupe format) are most likely inspired by the Subaru WRX 22B STI. The ST's bonnet-scoop was also most likely taken from the Subaru and suggests that the ST may utilize a turbo-intercooled engine setup. The Metro ST's front end is reminiscent of the 6th generation Toyota Chaser however its front bumper appears to simply be based on a generic body kit. It can spawn in white, purple, light green, dark green, red, yellow and orange. This is a common sports car in Just Cause 2, however, it isn't as prestigious as cars such as the Mancini Cavallo, and the Garret Traver-Z. It's one of the 4 similar vehicles in the Sakura series: *Sakura Aquila Space. *Sakura Aquila City. *Sakura Aquila Forte. *Sakura Aquila Metro ST. Performance The Metro ST's performance is superior to that of the City in every way. It is okay at off road terrain, it has traction issues around areas with steeper gradients though. It is not recommended for terrain with low grip like ice and snow as it's very easy to to spin out of control at even a low speed. This is likely caused by a combination of its rear wheel drive configuration and brake bias which favors the front wheels. In comparison, the other Sakuras, which are all front wheel drive, are easier to control in places with low grip, although they are all considerably slower and less agile. Drifting and power slides are very easy in the Metro ST largely due to its rear wheel drive configuration and nimble handling which make it arguably the best car to drift in. The car's steering is notably more sensitive than other cars and it can be difficult to control at high speed without a controller or game pad. Turning at high speeds (especially while braking) can often lead to crashing into cars and other things but at low speeds or just cruising around it is very easy to drive. If you wish to drive this car fast with the PC version, the streets of Panau City provide good, right angled roads that are suited for the Metro ST. With practice and a controller this car can also be used to great effect on more rural roads. On the console versions, sometimes even a small turn will make the Metro ST spin horribly out of control, which can make people new to this car very frustrated. When driving at high speed small movements of the thumb stick are all that is required to make the car change direction. The Metro ST does well in pursuits, both chasing people down and escaping from the military. It can take a few violent rams and crashes before the engine starts to weaken and smoke. Oddly it cannot take too much damage from gunfire. Even though it can go through a lot of very harsh bumps and wrecks before it starts to get critically damaged, it is best to ease off the acceleration first or gently apply the brakes. Mashing the brakes at high speeds (especially when cornering) can make the Metro ST spin out of control. In short, it's the most ideal vehicle for drifting. Locations It's very common and can be found almost anywhere, most notably at: *Panau City. *On the Panau Motorway/Highway System. *In the Lautan Lama Desert. *In traffic everywhere, except for Hantu Island. *Can occasionally spawn in some villages and cities. Though these aren't permanent spawn points. Trivia *It's made by the fictional Sakura company. *The Metro ST, despite its obvious links to the City, Space and Forte, is different not just in looks, but in overall layout. It is not only rear wheel drive, unlike its more stable front-wheel-drive brethren, but it also seems to have a higher compression engine that sounds exactly like the Maddox FVA 45. It most likely has a turbocharged 2L flat 4 like the Subaru EJ engine. *It's possible that the Chevalier Ice Breaker borrows a few parts from this vehicle. The rear bumper's diffuser and wheels seem to be lifted from the Metro ST, while the rest of the vehicle is either brand new or, of course, lifted from the original ice cream truck, the Chevalier Piazza IX. This sort of modular design was made to save game disk space. *It's unusual that the Sakura Aquila City is FWD configuration but the Metro ST is RWD configuration because it is very costly for vehicle manufacturers to convert a vehicle's drive train in such a way. Examples of real cars which have been convrted from FWD to RWD or AWD include the the Rover 75, and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Gallery Sakura Aguila Metro ST Red Back.jpeg Sakura Aguila Metro ST Side.jpeg Sakura Aguila Metro ST Red Front.jpeg Sakura Aquila Metro ST (orange in JC2-MP).jpg|An orange one in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Sakura Aquila Metro ST at Pulau Penjala.jpg|A Sakura Aquila ST at the Pulau Penjala island. Three Sakura Aquila Metro STs at Pulau Penjala.jpg Three Sakura Aquila Metro STs at Pulau Penjala front view.jpg Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content